


【宇龙】鹊桥仙

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *私设与现实无关别信别上升*设定现代社会有神仙且会有非自然操作只是普通人不知道罢辽*七夕快乐





	【宇龙】鹊桥仙

**Author's Note:**

> *私设与现实无关别信别上升  
*设定现代社会有神仙且会有非自然操作只是普通人不知道罢辽  
*七夕快乐

0

天河之东有织女，天帝之女也，年年机杼劳役，织成云锦天衣。天帝怜其独处，许嫁河西牵牛郎，嫁后遂废织衽。天帝怒，责令归河东，许一年一度相会。

又是一年七夕。

1

白宇正躺在宾馆的大床上和已经许久未见的恋人通着视频电话，屏幕那边朱一龙手里拿着一个蓝胖子的玩偶摆弄着，炫耀似的跟白宇讲自己在人家官方周边贩场抓娃娃百分之百的成功率。

看着他手舞足蹈的样子，白宇就想起了当时芒果台跨年，他身穿一身白色西装站在后台的抓娃娃机前双眼紧盯玻璃屏幕里的表情，仿佛那个操纵杆就是武器，娃娃机就是战场，那两个玩偶就是他胜利的战利品，郑重又骄傲。

虽然他的战利品最后还是成了两人的共有财产，一直在北京的房子床头放着，只有在一些不太方便的时候会在柜子暂时放一会儿。

“老白，”对面人突然很正经的叫了自己，眼睫毛扑棱扑棱的眨着，还带点儿小焦虑。

“哎哥哥，在呢，你说。”

“你算算咱俩都多久没好好在一起过过日子了？”

空气一下子沉默起来。

对啊，多久呢？

2

对于两人这种忙起来几乎全年有事的人，见面要靠节目组同城，一起放假休息得靠造化，好好休长假过日子的条件恐怕两人还没修成，除了去年营业期装兄弟时在两家工作室的极力掩护下算是享受了一下回家有人陪的待遇，之后就连剧组刚好在一起有机会见面也要像地下党接头似的遮遮掩掩。

这还和娱乐圈明星情侣防狗仔防掉粉不一样，他们属于情况特殊，一旦被发现还被曝出来，那就属于情节严重了。

两人不止一次的尝试调节自己的时间想要匀出一点给对方，但正是事业上升期，就算能过公司那一关，两个人谁也不想因为自己给对方的事业拖后腿。

那方面的问题也只能想办法自己解决。前年拍戏后确认关系后没多久就滚上了床食髓知味，宣传期隔三差五擦枪走火，之后一同城就是天雷勾动地火，过一夜平时万众瞩目下看不到的旖旎。两人总喜欢给对方留下些印子，状似无意，又好像是对那些自以为是的人的嘲讽——你们不行。

所以当恋人一脸委屈的说出过日子这句话时，白宇大概瞬间就硬了。

不是说他满脑子只有黄色废料，这只是身体想念朱一龙最直接的反应。他也想在恋人表达出思念之情的瞬间想起夕阳下的背影，路灯下紧紧牵在一起双手，电影院里偷偷摸摸却又光明正大的长吻，超市里一起买的蔬菜水果油盐酱醋茶。

但一切想象都应该存在于亲眼见过的条件下，一切回忆都应该建立在发生过的基础上。两人不只是明星情侣，还是明星同性情侣，双重压力让他们难以用生活琐事和温馨日常温暖对方不在时空缺的心和脑。

3

白宇也不是那种不解风情的人，好不容易营造出的气氛总不能让自己用一句我硬了毁了，便起身坐了坐，把手机固定在床上，刚好能让自己坐在床上时全身入镜，委婉的暗示一下自己正常的生理需求，看着那边人瞬间红了脸还把蓝胖子往身前抱住，白宇满意的笑了笑。

“你说明天都七夕了，人家牛郎织女还有一会呢，咋就没人给咱建个桥啥的让咱也会一会呢？”

朱一龙听出这是句玩笑，可他还是忍不住当真，是呀，怎么就没人让他们也会一会呢？

之前有一次自己提名的奖项没有选上，要说完全不失望是假的。虽然已经做好了充分的准备，也十分清楚爆红之后爬升太快对于一个刚刚活跃起来的演员来说弊大于利，但那种和目标离得更近却还没能力达到的感觉还是让朱一龙心里堵得慌。

结果一出来他就和白宇分享了消息，那人第二天要来上海参加活动，如果运气好能见上一面，所以前一天微信聊天兴奋地根本切不断。

他说，小白我没选上，配了一个笑脸表情。

那边没有说话，几乎是同时，微博提醒白宇发博了，分享了一首歌，《落雨》。

他一边听歌一边打字，你推荐的歌真深沉。

觉得有些过分官方，敲敲打打又补了一句，真好听。

对方一直不在输入中。

也不知道是不是人在失落的时候就是需要人陪，还是自己受白宇小太阳的保护惯了，朱一龙觉得自己在会场上都有要飙泪的冲动，他怀念白宇之前无数次对自己说的你值得，怀念他对自己说我龙哥台词功底就是厉害，怀念他说哥哥你真好看，怀念他夸过自己的每一句话每一个字，当然也怀念他无数次为自己抹去眼泪时温暖的手指。

失落下了会回到住处时就被人一把捂在了怀里，白宇像猫一样窝在自己的后颈，在耳边一字一顿的说：哥哥，你以后会更好的。

他万万没想到，落雨竟是落宇。

那天晚上白宇用额头顶着自己的额头问：“哥哥你失落吗？”

他笑道：“不失落。”

“不行，我都改签车票赶来了，你还不诚恳，得罚。”

然后就剥掉了自己的衣服。

“你重说。”

细密的吻落在朱一龙还带着汗的身上，布料蹭得他浑身发烫，抬手摸了摸白宇的脑袋。

“好我重说，我很失落。”

然后那人从他身上爬起来，凑到他嘴边送上了一个蜻蜓点水似的吻，眨眨眼睛笑得不怀好意。

“好嘞，那就让宇哥来好好疼疼你。”

当晚朱一龙如愿以偿的得到了他怀念的曾无数次为自己抹去眼泪的温暖的手指。

除了那一次是白宇争取的以外，其他短暂的相聚总是听天由命，不怪两人心不齐，只能怪每次同城过后两人总得带点“纪念品”，两家经纪人只能一边批评自家艺人不注意万一被人抓住把柄如何如何，一边悄咪咪安排着还是少来些重叠的行程比较妥当。

朱一龙还正在屏幕那边毫不遮掩的欲望中思索如何带起话题，就听见白宇有些惊讶的声音。

“哥哥，你今天反应咋，咋这么大？那蓝胖子都快被你顶飞了。”

他刚想骂他一句不知廉耻，突然感到了一丝恐惧：自己明明还完全没起反应。

4

朱一龙瞬间就愣住了。

“老，小，小白你别吓我。”

白宇也从对面人的反应中看到了些不正常，便仔细看了一眼屏幕上那个不停乱动的蓝胖子，似乎和刚刚看到时那种玩偶形态不太一样了，换句话说，有点像那些画手太太们在朱一龙照片上画一个蓝胖子的感觉。

“ドラえもんです。あなたの願いに応えて来ました。”

“卧槽！”

在玩偶开口的一瞬间，朱一龙脑子里迅速闪过之前看过的泰迪熊一类的玩偶变真人的恐怖故事，一句脏话夺屏而出，手机也没幸免于难。

白宇这边简直相当于在线看了一场现实版恐怖片，看见龙哥整个人飞出去，不对，是龙哥手机飞出去，他在这边也坐不住了。

“哥哥？龙哥？朱一龙？卧槽你他妈是何方妖孽在这干嘛？”

“虽然我说日语，但我精通汉语，我听见你骂我了。”

“小白！”

朱一龙从惊吓中迅速反应过来，拿起手机对准那个成精了的玩偶开了后置摄像头，看见屏幕中出现了那个蓝色的身影后放心的舒了口气。

“没事小白，我没事，它能出现在手机镜头里，应该不是鬼，嗯。”

“……那你有本事拍张照看看底片上能不能留下他的身影呢，瞧把你能的。”白宇对他哥此时的淡定表示无奈，突然想起刚那个妖孽说了一句中文，还有点威胁的意味，怕他龙哥出事，赶忙整理了一下语言。

“额，那个刚不好意思哈，这不你这有点吓人，我们这是正常反应，正常反应，你说你会中文，那你就不能把你出场时说的那句拿中文重说一遍。”

“好话不说二遍。”

白宇在内心疯狂吐槽了几千遍这个死傲娇，回神一看他龙哥正眼巴巴望着和自己说话的蓝胖子，用脚指头想都知道在他眼中刚刚这段不和谐的对话是怎么样的情况。

无非就是粉丝和偶像间亲切的交谈罢辽。

朱一龙不断的安慰自己，但一想到白宇那么喜欢他他竟然还能这么对白宇说话，心里面气不打一处来，说服自己是因为那东西刚刚吓了自己所以才想要报复，对这个理由表示充分肯定后撸了撸袖子就准备上去给他一拳。

白宇眼疾手快看见他龙哥瞬间凶恶起来的眼神和蠢蠢欲动的拳头，再想想那80kg的握力，突然感觉眼前这只傲娇的蓝胖子可能命不久矣。

“龙哥！别急！”

此刻朱一龙满脑子都是：小白因为一只蓝胖子凶我了凶我了凶我了，嘤。放下拳头，便委委屈屈跪坐在床上。那个罪魁祸首因为突然陷下去的床一个重心不稳向后倒去，刚躺平在床上就看到一幅美人泫然欲泣的场景，倒放画面尤为楚楚动人，竟然一个晃神，脱口而出：

“我是哆啦A梦，我应你心愿而来。”

歪，小伙，你不仅走错国家你还拿错台词了。

5

最终两人一猫达成共识，这只蓝胖子是上神派来助他们共度良宵的，简言之，就是像给牛郎织女搭鹊桥的一样，给白宇和朱一龙也搭个桥，至于这桥长什么样——

果然。

白宇看着镜头那边出现的传送门，颇为得意的笑了笑。门打开，和视频聊天的界面别无两样。

“好了，你可以过来了，直接走过来就行。”

“我不。”

白宇在朱一龙期待的目光下残忍的拒绝了蓝胖子的邀请。

“首先，手机屏幕那么小，我这么大个而怎么过去？”

白宇比划了一下大小，不满的摆了摆手。

“其次，为什么要我过去？”

“牛郎会织女，男士还要让让女士呢，你过来有什么问题？”朱一龙瞬间红透了整张脸。

“就算这个没问题，那我过去了怎么办？把你扔到我这边来吗？我要是过去了那还能过审吗？你偷看怎么办？”

白宇一本正经的往出狂吐金句，朱一龙选择直接自闭。

“让你们相遇事儿怎么这么多。”

蓝胖子喃喃自语着，从口袋里掏出一瓶药水，在两人震惊的表情下完成了一套自带背景和BGM的神奇工具解说：

“这是变大喷雾！把这个喷到手机上手机就能变成门的大小，时效五小时，应该够了吧。”

“不够！给宇哥再来五小时！”

朱一龙再次自闭。

“规矩就是规矩，不能擅自改变，五小时时间，药效解除，手机将变成正常大小，传送门也将消失，无法通过门再回来。”蓝胖子一边把窝在被子上的朱一龙往过推一边继续解说。

而且你们明早起床也只会当做是做了一场甜美的梦而已，什么都不会记得的。

他转过身刚想再叮咛两句，就发现那边白宇一把抱住朱一龙，恶狠狠的按下了挂断键，在屏幕关闭的时候朱一龙最后一句话回荡在空中：

“你赶紧把视频挂了，他看了不好。”

我如果想看的话还用得着在这窥屏？

蓝胖子气急败坏的从口袋里掏出一大堆奇奇怪怪的东西。

“朱一龙早知道我就把这些东西刚和你一块给白宇送过去了！亏我这么善良！”

6

白宇抱着本来相隔千里的恋人摁灭了手机。

曾经设想过无数回的久别重逢就在这闹剧一般的七夕前夜实现了。他伸手摸摸朱一龙的眉毛，又吻了吻他的眼睛，用头发不停的蹭他的脖颈，享受着淡淡洗发水的香气，像一只大猫一样不知餍足。

也不怪两人太着急，互相在对方身上摸了个遍也没有要停下的意思，毕竟这次相见是那么的不现实，总要确认一下是不是真的是自己的爱人才能进行下一步动作。

“哥哥你明天有工作吗？”

不用想也知道小孩心里在想什么，朱一龙温顺的侧躺在白宇身边拥着他的头亲吻。

“明天有个物料要拍，得9点到。”

白宇咬了一口他的上嘴唇表示不悦。他伸手去剥朱一龙的睡衣，轻薄的面料摸起来滑滑的有些舒服，便隔着睡衣摸上了胸前那两团肉，在两个凸起上来回剐蹭，顺便还在腰间揩几把油，在大腿根部点火。

朱一龙也不压抑自己内心对他身体的渴望，侧开腿一把搭在白宇的肘弯，用舌头去追逐流窜在自己口腔中的温度。他感到对方的手在自己身上带起一团火，隔着衣服也能感觉到挑逗，从指尖传来酥酥麻麻的电流让他忍不住把下身更紧密的贴合在对方的胯骨上。

这种时候谁矜持谁就是在浪费时间浪费生命。白宇从床头柜拿出润滑剂和避孕套放在手边，放开朱一龙脱了自己的衣服，拍拍屁股示意他起来，一下便拽掉他的裤子，连同内裤一起搭在一只脚腕上，淋了些冰凉的液体在股沟，就伸了食指进去。

大概是两人太久没见，朱一龙后面紧的连一根手指进去都困难，两人相持很久也没有下文，空气中只传来难耐的喘息声。

“哥…你什么时候变这么紧了…”

“……说得好像你那里是松的一样。”

“哎我天我又不需要用。”

为了避免从这延伸出一万字的小学生对话，白宇俯身堵住了身旁人的嘴，把指头送到更深，逼出对方一声闷哼咽入自己的肚子里。

手指沾了润滑液逐渐习惯那里的环境，带着一股巧劲儿打着旋的往朱一龙的敏感点钻，白宇一边用左手开拓着大后方，一边用另一只手抬着他的左腿往自己腰上挂，对着大腿内侧那块儿常年不见光的地方留下一个又一个指印，赌气似的从关键部位略过却不去照顾。

他们等的太久了，仿佛真的等了整整一年。

三个指头逐渐活动自如，朱一龙已经软成一摊春水，在白宇耳边轻轻喘着。

“来啊……我可等了你这么久……”

是啊，这么久，久到都快忘了你在床上喜欢什么姿势了，宇哥这就来。

白宇跪在侧躺着的朱一龙身上，抬起他的左腿一次性贴合到底，一声惊喘，两处销魂。他一手把着恋人的男根来回撸动，身下也在同频率动作，他感觉到自己顶端不断剐蹭过朱一龙的内壁，那种温暖又紧致的触感是蚀骨的毒药，让白宇失控，让他发狂。

朱一龙半边身子已经贴在了床上，一条腿压在白宇身下另一条腿在他肩上，右边胸口在一次次撞击下来回蹭着床单，本来就敏感的乳尖就像在砂纸上来会滑动的火柴，好像随时都有可能燃烧。嘴中细碎的呻吟和控制不住的口水顺着嘴角含混不清的跑出来，场面说不清的淫靡，却也极度性感。

性感自然有性感的奖励。白宇用胡茬轻轻蹭着他的脚腕，目光虔诚的与听见呼唤扭过脸看他的朱一龙对视，偏头在他精致的踝骨上留下一个不能再温柔的吻，而身下的动作依然狂暴，朱一龙本人却因为这一吻直接射了出来，趴在床上疯狂喘息。

他被白宇平放在床上，把两腿架在腰间从新挺入。这个姿势没刚才交叉式完成的深，但却适合让两人能完全贴合的拥抱。

朱一龙手从身上人的胳膊下穿过拢在他背上，轻轻在上面用指头肚摩擦点火，舌头也丝毫没闲着，跟随白宇的前后动作在他喉结上上下舔弄，那里喘息时产生的振动让他觉得莫名悸动，后面不自觉的加紧几分，瞬间收获更大频率的振动和更大动作的抽插。

刚换了个姿势度过不应期，朱一龙的下身又有了抬头的趋势，他将腿盘的更紧了些，让后穴更贴近白宇的动作范围，顺便能在他肚皮上疏解一下自己的欲望。

春声渐起。

不知道从什么时候开始白宇就发现朱一龙越来越喜欢面对面拥抱的做爱方式，这种体位没后入爽，没侧入交叉深，只是能看着对方因为自己享受沉浸在欲海的样子，看那种可以杀人的性感，还有沉沦挣扎在正邪之间的隐忍，外人看不到的那些表情，都能尽收眼底。

作为演员的两个人对演出一个角色的神态和心理自然有着独到的见解，相应的，什么表情是虚情假意什么表情是真情流露，他们也都分的门清。

他们是精明的伪装者，也正因如此，他们爱惨了对方属于自己的那一部分由内而外毫不伪装的身与心，并愿意把自己毫不保留的交付出去。

白宇在爱人突然收紧的肠道中释放了出来，看着他因为沾了汗贴在额头上的头发和正在重新对焦的涣散的眼神，又俯身吻了上去，贴着他的耳廓说着混乱不清的情话，抽身换一个套，把人翻过去再次挺身进入。

他太怕分离了。

以至于明知只有五小时时间，却还是忍不住再要他一回又一回。朱一龙也不闹，毕竟下次再见，不知道又要什么时候。

他在底下默默承受着白宇新一轮的攻击，这个角度刚好能有效且精准的擦过并研磨那个凸起，只几下就弄得朱一龙受不住的惊喘。

“你…你是吃了药吗……这么狠……”

他把头埋在枕头里，奶笑声从缝隙中挤出来。

“你就是对付我最好的春药。”

白宇握住他劲痩的腰，去亲吻他背上的蝴蝶骨，从后颈到腰窝，从肌肉的每一个线条到每一滴汗，都留下了他的吻，仿佛什么仪式一般庄重。

“哥哥，我们以后还会有这种机会吗？不会了吧…什么时候会有人给咱们搭彩虹桥啊……”

“嗯……没有机会……我就给你创造机会…啊…”

“哥哥…你这可就是引狼入室了啊。”

白宇被爱人的回答很好的取悦了，但却忍不住想要逗他。

“能把入室的狼……引发情……那…那我还挺厉害的……”

那你确实就很厉害。

白宇一般暗叫着妖精一边换着花样的动作，不知疲倦也不知时间，两个人仿佛只剩下最后一天来享受彼此的身体，仿佛就是要这样一直做着，直到死去。

7

七夕，白宇从一场可谓是酣畅淋漓的春梦中醒来，那种光滑的触感，朱一龙泪滴的温度，还有他低回却婉转的清吟都让他觉得那么真实。

当然，现在自己背上像八爪鱼一样的这一大块让他感觉更加真实。

第一反应是自己睡蒙了他龙哥怎么从梦里跑出来了，第二反应就是自己昨晚可能做了对不起他龙哥的事情。

他怕身后这人起来闹，只能小心翼翼拿起手机给助理心如死灰地发消息。

“问你个事儿，昨天晚上有什么人来我宾馆没。”

“宇哥，你怎么起这么早，没有人。”

“哦哦，行了谢谢你。”

白宇觉得纳闷，自己没喝酒也没带人回住处啊，他有点心虚，就又找出朱一龙的助理。

“你好啊，我问你个事儿，今天龙哥有事儿吗？”

“回宇哥，没有！我知道你的意思了！我这就叫他，我给他订票”

“不用了不用了，没事儿没事儿，真不用，真没事儿。”

完了，今天七夕，万一来个捉奸在床可就太委屈他龙哥了，关键还绿的这么莫名其妙。

也许是感觉到有些热，再加上怀里人一直在动，这种肌肤相亲的触感从梦中延伸到了现实，于是朱一龙猛地惊醒了，一睁眼就看到一个人赤裸着身体背对着自己，一句卧槽脱口而出，一脚就把眼前人踹下了床，自己则扯过床上仅有的一条被单围住自己一丝不挂还到处都是红痕的身体。

“卧槽你他妈踹……龙哥？！”

“……小白！？”

8

两人再次达成共识，不知道因何原因，两人在七夕前夜共度良宵，并一起在七夕这天清晨在白宇的床上醒来。

“呀，完了！今天我还要去拍个物料！”

嗯，一个上海一个北京，好他妈远，朱一龙欲哭无泪。

“不对啊，刚我问你助理你助理还说你今天没事儿呢。”

“哦他刚给我发消息了我才看见，说今天七夕，让我买票找你……不对，你刚什么时候问的？”

白宇想要藏起自己的手机并给刚才的自己抽一巴掌，然而一切都晚了。

朱一龙一把夺过手机看了看他刚和两个不知情助理的对话，突然意识到了什么。

“你为什么不让我助理给我订票？我知道了，你就是不想见我是不是。”

说罢就一边作势拿起内裤和上衣准备穿上离开。

“不是，你这不是在我这呢嘛让他叫你不就露馅了嘛你真是。”白宇小猫洗脸，有些心虚的干笑两声。

“胡说！那时候你还不知道你后面躺着的是我!你还问你助理你昨晚有没有人来找你！”

“啊龙哥，我发誓我真是一觉睡蒙了我昨晚又没喝酒我就确认一下！”

“那你还是觉得你和别人睡了还不想让我知道害怕我今早来给你惊喜时捉奸在床，哇我好惨啊。”

说罢佯装抹了一把眼泪，一把从白宇手中抢过内裤就要穿上，一副受了气的小媳妇模样。

白宇想要仰天长啸，他龙哥这是何年何月养成的神逻辑？说不过，那只能通过别的方法了。七夕节礼物就在眼前，不要白不要。

朱一龙一边愤愤不平的推拒着白宇不断撞过来的身体表示还在生气，一边想着，这种愿望成真的事情发生在七夕前期，还真是有些浪漫呢。

————————————————

工作室小剧场

“所以，”经济人的脸在屏幕那边显得更加阴冷了几分，“这就是你七夕早晨穿着睡衣出现在白宇宾馆的理由？”

朱一龙和白宇两人正襟危坐在酒店的床上，低头接受来自两个经纪人的轮流问话。

“你知不知道今早看见一龙没穿衣服就不见了的时候我们差点就报警了好吗？”

朱一龙抬头看了一眼对面似乎还在气头上的人，不好意思的低头笑了笑。

“算了，今天七夕，本来就是想给你个惊喜，放个假去会会情人，毕竟人家牛郎织女还要会那么一次，我们没理由不让你们见面。”

她顿了顿，看着眼前两个已经年过三十却像头一次谈恋爱似的人，他们因为工作已经失去太多，道路再怎么不易，却终是有情人，他们应该有能力也有责任去担任起为对方负责，为两个人的未来负责的重任。她叹了口气。

“谁让你们那么相爱呢？”

假fin

神仙小剧场

乞巧节这日，真水无香正在桃花树下为一只不愿去当鹊桥的小鸟做工作。说是身体不舒服，实际上只是不想秃头而已。

公子景看到那人在树下，忍不住从后方来了个突袭。

“小神仙，你捂我眼作甚？”

景一听被拆穿，却也不脑，来到真水身旁坐着。

“你说那朱一龙，今日是在自己的居所还是在那白宇的居所呢？”

真水看了景一眼，意味深长的捏了捏他的脸。

“若是真心相爱，一分一秒都不想离开，五个时辰怎够？好了，牛郎和织女让咱们帮忙在人间选今年幸运儿当鹊桥仙的任务已经完成了，小神仙不如去我住处，尝一尝那陈年的桃花酿如何？”

“那就去吧。”

走时还不忘提醒那想上懒偷班的鹊灵。

“小鹊灵，你还是少听些长辈讲的恐怖故事罢，都什么年代了，牛郎织女早都不用鹊桥相会了，中国高铁都修得东西南北贯通了，那日我们一试，百公里也不过几时之间，神仙怎么可能还用得着让你们一年给搭一次桥才能相会呢？放心，不会秃头的。”

“小神仙说的是，相爱之人总能寻得走向对方的千般办法，与我们旁人并无关系。所爱隔山海，山海亦可平。”

真fin


End file.
